Secluded Refuge
by Boglikesrain
Summary: Tweek freaks over abandonment issues whilst Craig canoodles the vibrating blond


A concept:

I was listening to the Bolt soundtrack and then I THOUGHT I LOST YOU CAME ON I WAS JUST THINKING OF AN AU OF THAT GODDAMN SONG WITH TWEEK AS MILEY CYRUS AND CRAIG AS JOHN TRAVOLTA AND IM LEGIT CRYING RN (Y'all better consider it) but yea that has nothing to do with this one shot, just thought y'all reading this better know

Tweek's quivering had ceased in alignment with the rain outside; even though the rain hadn't entirely diminished, the splutter of each drop had died down in force as to stop sounding somewhat akin to a million tiny pebbles littering the sheeny surface of the car. It had lessened to a very light drizzle washing down from the heavens as opposed to heavy hitting, the lack of formidable sound reverberating through the car like a tambourine comforted Tweek. Well you could use the word comfort to an extent with the considerable amount of strangled, frightened sounds he was managing to choke out. Frozen in the grips of paranoia, he pressed himself to the back of the seat with as much force as he could muster in his rigid place. He thought that maybe with enough pressure he could push himself entirely out of the current situation, however that option deemed useless when the vinyl stayed warm on his back.

At least he had some fragment of comfort from the vinyl seat's part.

Outside the refuge of the car, haphazard torrents of water were brittle, the pavement resembling the glittering surface of a lake ambushed by moonlight, the lustrous sheet spitting splashes at the riposte of raindrops. Behind the grocery shop the alleyway was only fed light by the single street light that's bulb was deteriorating in use, it's weak illumination was barel a glow and flickered dubiously, unsure of whether it was worth gathering so much energy for a road that was deserted by even the late nightowl stragglers. It was a magnifecently eeriy scene for those of which who weren't Tweek Tweak.

For a moment Tweek's widened eyes fluttered close, he squeezed them, generating as much of a boundary he could from the cosmic relish in his head and the (in his opinion) thunderous hell-scene protruding reality. The sound that managed to wriggle through his ears blurred and meshed into a big haze of obscure and nebulous humming before dubbed indistinguishable. When his surroundings were nothing but a distant, terrifying for that matter, memory, his head begun to form familiar yet strange silhouettes in the caliginous pool of inky emptiness. The shapes imitated that of an foreign male, tall and strangely emitting a sense of lacklustre and calmness to run a cool chill through Tweek's bones.

It was that good chill, the one that kissed goosebumps and chased around his stomach in a string of what Tweek would later discover were butterflies. He hadn't realised this, being too caught in the depths of this strange, desirable caprice, but an unintentional smile had quirked his lips upwards as if that were the only impulse he could manage towards the presence stranger.

The indefinite features of the silhouettes had commenced to shift and morph, momentarily frightening Tweek, shy smile faltering into something aghast, until they became clear through the disarray into what Tweek could only describe as the only other thing that could cause his heart to palpitate and shatter into thousands of tiny shingles other than the reassuring thought of coffee. This unfathomable feeling corresponding to warm milk and fluffy comforters that stirred comfortably within the contents of his gut all came together, the small sway of his subconscious drawing out the sharp facial complexion of Craig Tucker. It was indisputably, positively Craig Tucker.

His hooked nose that Tweek always enjoyed tracing the contours with his thumb, the greyish-bluey eyes that sent concurrent waves of melancholy and tranquillity, like a still pool of icy water beneath an overcast foliage of greyish clouds. Then there was the small crease between his eyebrows, etched from too much of a half frown (Tweek had concluded this from the way he'd always be furrowing his eyebrows but it wasn't yet identifiable to a frown) which to Tweek's awe only ever softened when he was around, or Stripe. The two of them had been categorized under the same title of "Love of my life" which held honour enough to let Tweek's lips twitch even more. He never cared that his boyfriend had out him alongside a small rodent, the Guinea Pig was as much of a pride-infected son to Craig than if he actually gave birth to a child himself.

Tweek warmed to the idea of running an everlasting Guinea Pig farm with Craig in the future, providing the mammals with bedrooms and furniture of their own. And whist other couples went baring children Craig and Tweek would raise Guinea Pigs of their own like the proud parents Tweek wondered that they could be.

An erstwhile memory from the time Tweek had sheepishly voiced his at the time ridiculous vision under the twinkling gaze of starlight, edged into mind. He remembered his cheeks radiating masses of heat, blushing furiously and twitching and jerking around at Craig's silence, thinking that what he'd said was undoubtedly stupid and only a fool's dream. He'd began to flood with anxiety before Craig turned his head from where he'd been staring at the stars, a small but definite smile gracing him magnificently. It looked as though Craig hadn't meant to smile and in fact was trying hard to cover any significance of amusement, but before Tweek could worry himself with more questions, Craig heaved himself up to a slouched sat position, craning his body over Tweek's sprawled out one and connecting their lips in a breathy, tremulous kiss. Craig was too busy laughing quietly and jocular, his forehead pressed against Tweek's to properly do anything, Craig's laughter made Tweek laugh too, their breaths mingling between the space that Craig had allowed between them.

Not only did Tweek find Craig's laughter a miracle, but something so insanely adorable that it was only gospel to cherish, and Tweek would've laughed anyway with the extinguish of composure and everything else around them. They held each others gaze, Tweek's wide, had an implore for more, Craig's squinted, a rare crease next to the folds of his eyes. When Craig found his hand caressing the space between the hairline and brow bone of Tweek Tweak, the touch of the pad of his thumb sent a shiver of emotion through Tweek, one that rippled with incandescent beauty, it was when Tweek couldn't fight the impatience throbbing against his eased twitching, it was a inclination pacing around like a caged tiger, and quickly, his movement so fluid and swift that Craig didn't realise what was going on until it was happening, Tweek snatched Craig's chullo hat from his head, spiky strands jumping from being released before pulling the blue fabric onto his own mop of unkempt hair.

There was a pause in which only movement spoke it's own language, Craig narrowing his greyish-bluey eyes at a grinning Tweek as if to question what Tweek had intended with all this. It was one of those moments in which a small breath of adrenaline thrill had ejected itself into Tweek's system. It was rare, but when it hit, it hit like a drug, an almost euphoric feeling that graced the petite, nervous boy with a thrill of frisky bubbles. A recklessness that was only let out and assured by Craig Tucker. A recklessness that made the usual nonchalant, deadpan Craig Tucker reckless himself.

It was a transition of innocent danger that radiated heat. And then Craig kissed Tweek without thwart laughter but a delicious benevolence in form of a smile.

Suddenly a slick droplet, generous in weight, hit the roof of the car, resonating with the thump of a shotgun, Tweek's pulse leapt from the stupor he was in as high as he himself jumped from his seat. A horror-struck caterwaul strained from him as the drop rolled clumsily off the side, panic, fear every other negative emotion he had been successful to divert managed to accumulate together into a thick billow that was beside himself and pulled him into it's numbing plunge, a feeling familiar of getting eaten by a wave, a circumstance that Tweek had never gotten himself into but could very well imagine it going like this.

He convulsed in on himself with fear seizing him with stringent vice-grips as the patter of light rain came in layers, a hissing seething into the tight pact space. There's a monster, If Tweek hadn't been belching noises that were of strangled mammals, a noise he to rear but instead counteracted to prise out a wail, he would've in fact realised that he was not plummeting into a murky sea. Unfortunately Tweek was in fact wailing, knees pulled up to hug against himself, a voice in him praying that some God above would have the sympathy to save him from the storm he'd created from the fundamentals of paranoia.

He was too petrified, head buried into the wedge between his thigh, pleading to be swallowed away into some remnant of reassurance, the raucous bleating of the car's alarm was screaming in Tweek's head that disintegrated the thin string of cognition he had left, scrambling up his brain so that he couldn't sequence a movement. His fingers were tugged, knotted and tearing at his hair, a mechanism that Tweek knew was unhealthy but seemed to be the only way that could touch down on his nerves, the painful sensation a weary reminder that he wasn't yet a corpse and the locks intertwined with the knobbly joints of his index fingers felt soft. Calming. Tweek had always liked the touch of softness.

Still, the unremitting cackle of the hiss outside, the acrid stench burning bile in his throat and nostrils from Craig's car fumes and the taunting car alarm was surpassing any attempt to salvage any sense. He couldn't even think to delve into the breadth of his pockets and fish out Craig's car keys to prevail it all.

It's gonna get me, Oh God, please, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!

Although Tweek couldnt pinpoint what it was thar was out there, it didn't help, on the contrary it made the whole situation worse. The anonymity of it all, of the bloodied beast, snarling jaws, ten foot monster, leprechaun or worst yet, gnome, the unknowing was turning even more circle in his stomach.

He was waiting for a dent in it all, a pause, a glimpse, something small yet still more than he'd ever expect of himself to, impetuously because how could he ever regain any morally standardized train of thought, reach out and snatch a handful of protocal commands. To think, for one second without this God dammned car alarm running him through a frenzy. But he couldnt, and without fear subsiding, frustration entered into the spectrum of it all. No, it didn't just enter it, it trhived into it all, slamming itself against the terror, closing in space between walls and swelling up so that Tweek couldn't breathe within.

Enervated, he thrashed, dangerous flailing in hopes that one of the two fucking sentiments would leave him alone. Mocking him, they stood grounded, looming, Tweek despised being beneath. And now the anger had convulsed and broken into anger, angry at himself that he could be so useless at times he needed to think the most. Slowly, he began to submerge, he didnt know what he was submerging into but he felt different, more of a sperate entity than he had been before, looking back at how futile he was acting.The space in his head was stuffed to its maximum, brimming, as a matter of hapless fact so was everything in him save for the need to get embraced by the arms of refuge, it hurt almost and Tweek couldnt place a finger on what he was even supposed to be doing.

God, oh fuck, I'm gonna die.

Tweek was to busy dying within his own boundaries and interprations and general fear, that the idistinct voice in the background played no benefaction. Though it was there, getting into his head, pushing a breakthrough to reality like a crack in a wall of a dark room, light shining through Stygian darkness.

It was a voice, definetly a voice, and that only worried Tweek more. However his frustration was ebbing, watering down to play out different equations, something that made more sense but still not enough to shatter through this glass of inertia.

Tweek, Tweek, Tweek, Tweek "Tweek," "Tweek," "Tweek!"

Tweek froze in his coiled up posture,hands still entangled within hair; the unearthly but at the same time very earthly and human sound that pulsated over the car alarm's scream and humming rain. It was off, though, with the word not clearly formed but definately his name, it was more of the bounce back of an echo, heavy and light, filtered through something else before fully reaching Tweek's overwrought consciousness.

What fully trampled over his daze, splashing a bucket full of ice water over his head and washed away the shambles his head had managed, was the persistent chain of loud rapping against a surface. Tweek's immediate response to this was to scream once more, but before he could get viced back into another episode or think further of it all for that matter, since the knocking had caused enough alarm to finally switch his gears on again, he heard the mumbled shout again.

"Tweek!"

It was so quiet but Tweek managed to locate where it was coming from. That's when he jumped again, shrieking with the same quantum mass of panic when he distinguished a face pressed up against the passenger's seat window. The face was almost unrecognisable behind the dense coat of conddensation fogginf over the glass and the dotted reflective spots that marked where a droplet had pelted and clung onto, so all that was left was a bleary outline of a woman's face.

A knuckle appeared next to the trifling image, and Tweek, still frozen in his own enclosured shock, realised the woman was alsoresponnsible for the rapping. However, he still strangled a wail and flinched when a couple more clacks pierced into Tweek's choked up awareness. When he had fully regained an idea of what he was meant to do next, after wondering if the woman could possibly be a serial killer and shrieking at his own thought, he flinched, realising that he needed to get a hold of Craig's car keys to shut the car up.

Fumbling, and shaking--drained and void of recklessness, and left with the exhaust of exhaustion, was when he'd only discovered how much physical exertion he'd heavily trusted to put into flinching and jerking and general twitching throughout the whole span of his episode, and still being wasted at that moment--hands scouring and groping around himself to feel for the entrance of a pocket, he muttered apologies for his idiocy, forgetting that the woman wouldnt be able to hear any of it.

When he finally snatched a hold of the key ring, and whipped it out, a small inevitable grin was tugged over his chapped lips. It was more of another twitch though, as it was short lived and his eyebrows dragged down in fresh concentration as he once more fumbled for the clciky thing that would shut the car up. His heart was pounding and he wasn't sure whether it was borne from the tiny triumph budding for indapendantly working out this solution or the sheer relief of not dropping dead on the spot. Both were acceptable candidates however and Tweek couldn't help but just let these slightly vain emotions embrace him. He welcomed it all, his familiar twitching, the warmness creeping back, the God damn hiss of the light shower outside. Well, no actually, the murky wet land from the outer walls of his boyfriend's car still was a murky wasteland bled in together from the droplets blurring the scenery.

He shuddered. Then ran a lip over his thin lips when he fingered through all four keys that were attacthed to the key chain and found the lock between both index fingers and thumbs. With shaky hands a grunt, he clicked the unlock and the car obeyed obediently, silencing. And then Tweek felt as though he was deflating, being released of so much that now appeared so little. The warm feeling crept, edging further over Tweek as he still quivered, but it was a quiver that if you'd known him, you would have passed off as regular Tweek Tweak.

Then another chain of rapping reverbrates through like another flounder of gunshots and Tweek leaps once moreover, this time, Craig's car and Tweek having mutual agreement to help each other out, no car alarm is blared out and Tweek involuntarily breathes a deep sigh of relief. Then he notices the woman outside his window and blunders through a whole essay of fight or flight reflexives, the latter being a little hard to be able to do and the primary not luring Tweek in.

He swallows, still in the extremes of anxiety and borderline insanity, he tries to scrutinize who this person may be through the glass, but seeing as the condensation and droplets don't cooperate with him, he makes the life-risking decision to roll down the windows. His muscles tense as the hiss of rain sounds stronger without a sheen, and cowered, bracing himself to allow an onslaught of rain to attack him, squealing and squirming as the icy touch cloaks him.

"Tweek!"

Tweek didnt have to peer through the arms he'd put up to shield himself against the rain to identify the owner of the voice. But he did come to lower them anyway, mainly because his hadn't averted much water off him, still getting soaked by what he assumed was at least a cup's worth of water. Also the fact that the owner of the voice had indeed been Wendy Testaburger, a former friend of his that accompanied him to his high school before graduation, and quite frankly Tweek was gladdened for the anonymous woman to have turned out to be her. Had it been anyone else and Tweek would've been on the brim of making a mess of his pants (considering he hadn't worn any underwear thenceforth moving in with Craig for reasons that would scare anybody half to death).

"Tweek, oh my God, are you okay?"

Tweek winced at the concern that thickened her tone, even more so when he saw how distraught her face had shrivelled. He gulped, a small noise escaping him which made him cringe against his mannerisms towards the lady, and once again he was torn down to a tumble of unnerving outcomes building up in him. Each consequesnce that blossomed in his head had nothing close to a happy ending. What if I say something stupid? What if she calls the police? What if she's a murderer in a disguise and will pull out a gun at any moment? Again, he shook his head little, aleviating himself from the grip of his own anxiety and breathing our a reminder that it was only Wendy Testaburger.

Though Wendy Testaburger, from her expression, had most likely inferred a conclusion by reading Tweek's own expression, one that Tweek could already tell wasn't good. Oh boy,

"I saw you in here, with the car alarm going off," She'd stuck her head inside the car, invading more personal space than Tweek had wished, "and, and you were shaking and-and-I thought you were having some sort of attack! But you're-you're alright, arent you?"

Gulping once again, Tweek shrugged Wendy's hand that she'd benevolently placed on his shoulder with a discreet jerk, playing it off as if it had been entierly automatic. He wasnt a touchy person, even having personal fits whenever Craig came around wrapping his arms around the twitchy boy without previous warning. "Ack! Ye-Yeah! I'm-I'm fine." He managed to mumble out, too afraid of saying something that would retract all his stability.

Wendy blinked, eyebrows stil knitted tersely and clearly unconvinced. Tweek wasn't sure he'd believe himself either with all his moronic mumbling and twitching.

"I-It was nice of you-ngh-to-um..." His mouth quivered, heat rushing to his chalky, paler than usual face. What was it nice of Wendy to do? Knock on the window and snap him out of some sort of panic driven epileptic attack? Tweek was still dizzy with clouds lazily floating up and worrying his concentration, only jerking back to this harsh spectrum of reality that had earlier driven him mad, realising with horror he'd trailed off. "UM-UH-ACK-FOR YOU TO BE CONCERENED!" He immediately shot out, meaningless words pulled out of an enigma that happened to be the ever nerve-wrecked Tweek Tweak.

He'd never really had centre stage for attention with others, save from Craig, and with the knowledge that Wendy was assesing each word he managed, the pressure was grander than life. It always was, and the pressure wasn't only an illusion but belting down on his lungs which had begun to cause hitched, painful breaths on Tweek's part. He looked up sheepishly, only to freeze at the looming figure casting a leaden shadow over Wendy like spilling ink.

Tweek despised being loomed over, being beneath, but seeing as Craig Tucker had happened to be this marvelous, daunting creature, silhouette distinguishable into Craig Tucker, the man who had labelled the unlovable, awkward Tweek Tweak the love of his life, Tweek thought he could cry of happiness. His stomach swelled, chest beaten up by a rise of a pulse, and Tweek knew he had to fight a grin that if he'd let run reckless, would tear at his jowl from being so wide.

Wendy must have caught on to something, scrunching her features into a tight-knit frown before peering over her shoulder with a strong stable caution. She slumped for a second, clearly suspicious of this figure and processing his still presence carefully, but some connection must have joined together as she jumped a bit, eyes widened and startled to the point of hitting her head against the low roof of the car. Tweek cringed as it all unfurled into some very awkward scene that yoou only see in those rom-coms. The awkward backing out of the car, the awkward exchange in greeting, the awkward way Craig surveyed her with the natural crease between his eyebrows that only ever softened around Tweek (and Stripe). Tweek didn't know if he was awe at the way Craig was an immediate association to Tweek, the two being one concept of an entity; or to be digging his hea into a hole in the ground to escape the heady stench of uncomfortable tension between his two saviours.

Craig wasn't much taller than Wendy but with there was a forbidding facet to his stance, it wasn't that he stood with robust power or looked particularly frightening, but Tweek had always noted an effortless dominance that followed him like smog to factory chutes. Craig wasn't one to try and captivate attention or anyone's eye, but it was hard not to notice the way he slouched with a dispassionate facade frosting his hardened expressions. There was absolutely no effort put into Craig Tucker and all the same the careless boy could make you question why you were even speaking to him, as Wendy had come to experience in her current state.

Droplets of water had his hat swollen and sat limply over his dark hair, the extra weight of the liquid lowered it so the brim was just covering the contour of his eyebrow. Stray, wet hair sprouted from beneath, tiny bulbs of rain water hanging off the tip with temptation to slide completely off and follow it's peers onto Craig's face. Dozens of drops were clung to his face, his lashes, the hooked nose Tweek loved to trace, they all trailed down a similar path, streaming like miniature rivers over the rough surface of skin, directed by his sharp features, before eventually collecting to the edges of his jaw where they clung, threatining to fall with a grace Tweek knew he would never accomplish. And all for Craig to stand there, sulking at Wendy Testaburger, not giving a single shit.

He looked pretty downright exhausted from all her prattling on about how good it was to see him and how it'd been so long since their last discussion, and by Craig stayed silent and held a heavy weighted expression, he didn't seem to care nor know about what was coming from her mouth. Even Tweek doubted that they had ever spoken at school, Tweekk himself only ever associating with her from drama clubs in the afterhours.

Whilst Wendy kept attempting to revive a conversation topic to abuse, Craig's greyish-bluey eyes slid idly down to his shopping bag, then his lowly gaze slid up over slowly to Tweek who still sat in the tight compartment with attentiveness bristling. When both lines of view connect, the crease between Craig's eyebrow softens and a small smirk teases the edge of his mouth, this alone caused Tweek to get tied and pulled into another stupor, nothing like the one earlier but a hazey one that made him shiver, a grin that he tries to prevent take over. Tweek had to pinch himself to assure himself the he wasnt melting, drooping into an ugly blob of molten happiness. Craig had that effect on him, and he had no idea why. He's your boyfriend dummy but something else told him that that wasn't the underlying truth of it all. Another idea Tweek often warmed to, one that Craig didn't burst into spontaeous laughter after hearing but smiled with the hopes of the same, was that the two were soulmates, they just worked because that's how it was, just like machinery works, they were made to only work with ech other. Even if that meant Craig had to pay no heed to Wendy Testaburger as he stood, sopping wet with the groceries, watching Tweek with an admiration that was so intricate that Tweek knew whenever that look was a sheen in Craig's eyes that it was solely meant for him.

Then Craig blinked one of those overly exagerated blinks, the one where even your head nods down with it, multiple droplets letting go of his eyelashes as he did so.

Then Tweek, giddy, blinked back, with the same exageration, or it may have passed off as something regular considering he blinked alot whenever he instinctivelty twitched, but from Craig's small smirk becoming whole, he had recieved the message in perfct condition.

I love you,

Pssh, I know...

A couple months ago Tweek had made Craig sit down with him on their couch, it had only been a few weeks after having moved in together into a small, shabby apartment (Craig was reluctent at first but Tweek had lead him into concurring after telling him how much he liked the authentic, simple aura it breathed--of course as well as a showering mass of kisses attacking his face and neck) and got the deadpan boy to watch The Fault In Our Stars, which Craig only agreed to because of the popcorn that had it's bid. To put the story short it had all ended with a fall, dust arising in a cloud thicker than dense smog and fervent blinking on Tweek's part to expel said dust particles from demolishing his eyeballs. By the time the movie had completely come to an end, the two of them were sat on the floor, facing each other instead of casting mischevious side glances to one another, and blinking so rapidly in a nonexistent morse code they invented on the spot for a reason that was unfathomable unless you said it was more amusing than anything else at the time.

Thereafter, blinking had become merely a second language or maybe, if Craig had paid attention to the movie, their own inexplicable version of always.

It wasn't until Tweek was mentioned that Craig sprained his attention back to Wendy, smarting with a new unease radiating off as he shifted on the weight of his legs, fiddling with the plastic of his back and no longer looking too indifferent. Tweek got punctured and deflated, any recollected happiness that'd been transmitted from Craig's easy smirk had chastened, leaving him in a void of guilt and nervous twitching as he watched Craig glaring blankly at Wendy's explanation of the whole situation. The awkwardness had far reached potentiol levels of self combustion, Tweek could feel it. Every time Craig snuck a glance to Tweek, it was worst than a bullet through the lungs, how Tweek so wanted to roll the window up and pretend as though he hadn't even bribed Wendy over, maybe playing it off as though Wendy was as delusional as he was. But that would mean, Tweek thought restively, finding his fingers around the car key chains and twiddling the Red Racer key chain between thumbs. What made it worst was Craig's silence. Sure he hadnt said anything before but the it felt as though something was ought to be mentioned, and again the anonymity was hacking him down with dread.

Tweek swallowed the unnerving lump that'd formed, a quick rising stream of anxiety was choking him up again. He only began to panic more when a stinging threat of tears pricked behind his quivering eyes and so he looked desperately away to subdue his embarrasment, forcing the gaze he tried to desensitised to set steady across the windshield. The pavement that streched out into a blur of rain was like an ocean, the dampened surface reflecting ripples of twinkling that would normally calm Tweek if he werent so perturbed to the brim. The rain itself, he noticed, had become almost soundless but it was still there much like his agitation of the Gnomes that he was still sure were out there for his blood. The fear had subsided in a way from Craig's constant reassurance that wrapped around him like cotton blankets--soft, cotton blankets--but much like the rain there was a soundless presence that haunted him. He had many fears that still haunted him, like what would Craig think of him when Wendy told the man how much of a headless chicken Tweek had been.

"'Kay." Craig's nasal response punctured Tweek again. He was almost sure that if he kept catching his breath or let the pulse abuse his chest as if it were a punching bag, he'd collapse any minute, and the likelihood of that happening only startled him more.

At this point he was wheezing, the agitation of the minutes to come was squeezing him thin. God, Craig would think he was some candy-ass snook. Hell, what if he realised that he had a much better select of guys out there rather than Tweek who was quite bluntly a circumploser? Tweek tried desperately to remind himself that Craig wasn't the type to care about these things by counting down all their kisses and I love you's from the past two years they'd been joined at the hip in a relationship, yet it still felt possible and frightening all the same; under his breath he uttered a very nimb and shaky, "Sweet Jesus,"

"Well," Tweek didn't have to look to see that Craig was shrugging or gesturing some sort of dissmisal towards Wendy, "thanks, for looking out, I guess?" Craig was never a people person, so they had that in common. Still, Tweek was still the bigger sore thumb of the two. "I'll take it from here."

I'll take it from here? What did that even mean? What was there to 'take' from any of this? Tweek had begun to slew hands through his hair, fingers wrenching and coiling against the softness.

"Are you sure?" Wendy didn't look too content on Tweek being left in the hands of Craig from the way she wrinkled her nose at the notion. What devises had Craig planned to do? With his placid and unperturbed temperaments, Craig Tucker was notorious of being fairly oblivious to others' feelings.

Then again, Wendy Testaburger was always a second too quick to judge.

The chug of the car door tugged open raised hairs on Tweek's arms to rise, as well as a discreet squeak when Craig followed in, dropping lazily into the driver's seat. "It's fine, trust me." He slung an arm up to wave Wendy off, slamming it shut when she did as told, only after directing a chary goodbye to Tweek. Tweek strived to do the same, or at least gesture his thanks but was too shaken to utter anything than an awkward ngh-ack!

He did however let his eyes wander to her until she dissapeared around the corner of the grocery shop, inconspicous in the fogged background and clearly unbothered by the rain. After a moment, he jerked ungraciously to face Craig who had somehow gotten the keys from Tweek's hand without him even noticing. He was starting the engine wihtout urgency, his actions far too downbeat and restrained too show obvious signs of anger. He lingered a glance up at tweek as he pocketed the dampened hat he'd mutely torn off, revealing a generous amount of sopping mops of raven strands to spring up, droplets still dribbling down his tan face like a cascade of unaware tears. Tweek noted like he did so many times how greyish his eyes were, only flecked with blue flakes. Craig then moved his eyes to the window, still no identification of emotion, "Roll it up," he nodded to where a whisper of wind had hurled itself in, brushing away some of Tweek's wild hair from his face as well as a shiver.

Tweek did so, his hands shakily clutching the roller and winding the window until it became a full baricade from the outside. Heat had started to creep in again, the only remnant of the outside was Craig's tall, hunched figure dripping puddles onto the car's vinyl seat. He didn't seem to care.

Craig's foot hovered on the gas pedal for a second longer before hesitation struck his stature, a press on the surface of his lips that mustered a sort of concern that made Tweek nervous as he watched from where he was curled. Then he took the key out and the engine groaned into another deep slumber. Tweek could feel the dryness of his mouth after swallowing so many mouthfuls of worries and fear he was sure no one could fathom even if they tried. A part of him wished Craig could just understand without him having to verbally admit how much of a wuss he was, and for a nineteen year old man for that.

Craig sat back, allowing himself to langorously lean into the vinyl seat, his chin jutted up to crane his neck back and look upward at the roof of the car. Fortunately to Tweek's insubstantial pleasure it was still intact. Tweek lifted himself from coiling aginst the pasanger seat's door, inclining more towards Craig with a subtle shift in his seat and leant his side closer to him, hoping to convey the message that he wanted Craig to look at him. Tentively or not, with or without disgust, he just wanted to share a look with Craig, some hint as to what was going through the vacant boy's head.

Noticing Tweek's reclination of quivering, Craig cast him a side glance, eyes half shut, lulled and if Tweek wasn't mistaken, fluttering. There was a softness to it all that couldnt help but spawn a small delight in Tweek. Then something magnificent happened, a small tug of his lips that streched upward into a lopsided smirk, a breathy escape of a chuckle that seemed as though he had tried to preserve it for himself. Tweek would have beamed had he not been so shaken. but the shakiness of it all was definetly subsiding with Craig's little smirk, his not-yet smile that made Tweek want to jump and dance a little jig, maybe leap over some hurtels, slaughter some gnomes, kiss Craig Tucker's lips with his own eagerness that would turn a smidgen too violent if he couldn't contain it all.

He wanted to kiss Craig Tucker recklessly, and he knew it was all from the thrusting thrill of relief that powered all this eagerness. It was one of those times that Craig Tucker had turned him reckless, and Craig must have seen the effect he had on Tweek from another strech of his lips, his eyes crinkling and his own stubby caloused fingers moving over Tweek's fluffy nest of hair with a benign ease, emitting a happy fire within Tweek's thumping heart. Tweek was happy. Very, so very happy. In fact he was so happy he could have purred had he the capability, but instead effused another animalistic noise, which perked Craig's eyebrows up, though his smile never faltered or left.

Tweek being as reckless as he felt, reache his hands up to find their way around Craig's petting fingers, curruntly massaging the top of his head, and clamped Craig's palms down onto his hair, validating that Craig's hands wouldn't be able to depart his tangled mop of hair. With a questioning dip of his head, Craig's lids fluttered unintentionally to which Tweek replied with a toothy grin, beginning to grind the rough palms of Craig tucker of his head, again attempting a playful leisure. All he wanted to was bury himself into Craig's chest with his arms wrapped around him. This time he wanted to submerge into Craig, become a part of him and just stay in he secluded refuge of his arms.

However it was blatantly obvious that Craig wanted more than just canoodling with Tweek, his hand finally tugged from Tweek's tight grasp and withdrawn to his lap. A throttled whimper was issued by a dejected Tweek who was left with a hand outstretched, trailing where Craig's had been a second ago and hoping that somehow he could bring it back with the power of pathetic neediness. Ignoring him in debacle, Craig placed a hand down to the seat to lift himself up, crossing his long legs onto the wet strech he'd sat at, now fully fronting Tweek who was kneeling opposite him, twitching with dejection from having been abandoned by Craig's soothing fondles.

A cool expression enhancing Craig's narrow face, he roughly wiped away a couple of droplets that hung from his lashes with the sleeve of his jumper, the material kneading hard enough that Tweek was scared it would leave his skin raw; the rest of him dripped relentlessly, soaking into his clothes to taint them a shade darker than they were meant to be and Tweek couldn't help but think about the laundry he was to do when they got home. With the rate that Tweek was affirming several things at once, for example the way he predicted how Craig would catch a cold tomorrow because he'd refuseTweek's offer of warm tea or coffee, probably downing some pills dry stating that they'd be sufficient enough; it all was a technique to busy himself out of placing too much thought into what Craig was sure waiting to talk about.

The bomb dropped, scaring the crap out of Tweek after what he assumed were at least thirty seconds of Craig Tucker staring at him with percipient intensity, a way that creased the space between his brows and had him hunched over his legs with hands interwined together tightly, knuckles against lips. It was a rare time that Craig took bother in trying to discern a situation, an unusual vigilance on a specific person. Tweek didn't like to think what Craig was prying around to unravel, he trusted the boy but this time his self-consciousness was sneaking claws underneath the tarpaulin that was his willingness to reveal himself to Craig.

"I-ngh-I freaked out, okay?" Tweek spat it out harsher than he had intended, too desperate to prove himself that he wasn't some dumb freak, "The-the rain just scare-made me jump and-gah-and then the car alarm, went off and-and I panicked! Wendy just misunderstood the whole situation!"

Again his voice had risen into that of desperation, almost wailing out the words with flailing arms. His tone didn't phase Craig, although he did remove his hands from his mouth and altered himself in his seat, wiping another stray raindrop that'd hastily clung onto one of his stray hairs. "Okay." He said so calmly that this time it did iritate Tweek.

"You don't believe me!"

"I do. But Wendy said you were having some sort of epis-"

"No! I wasn't! I just freaked out you know how I am!" Tweek was shouting, arms aloft.

Craig nodded patiently, the stupid softness still his eyes, "Yes, I do. I also know that when you're on edge-"

"WHAT?!" Tweek screeched which Craig simply raised his eyebrows before continuing:

"When you're on edge, and freak out a bit too much, you don't exactly realise what's going on around you." Craig wasn't speaking like you would to a frightened child, but kept his voice steady like you would when trying to seize yourself from screaming at a child. He was not about to drop his dominance over the conversation. "And you must have been more than just a little freaked out if Wendy Testaburger was, well, here."

He had said Wendy's name as if she'd be the last person to ever associate with either of them, which Tweek knew was untrue. They had used to be friends! It was completely, undoubtedly usual for her to have come over, convulsing or not. "Since when have you listened to Wendy Testaburger?"

"Since she stopped talking about shit that I couldn't give two fucks over and told me she saw you- having some sort of seizure in the car whilst I was away!" He quoted her exact words which only irked Tweek more, his stomach churning and heart pulsing the unhappy sort of blood to his head.

"Yeah, well..." Tweek was trying to grab at straws that were waving frantically over his head, mocking him with sneers and cackling. His chest felt like it had dropped from a ten thousand story building and crashed down into a pool of acid. He should have just admitted it to himself, you're a loser Tweek, can't even function without your goddamn boyfriend.

It was when he felt Craig's hands gently cupping either side of his face, rubbing small incredibly circles with the pad of his thumbs over his temples, that Tweek could hear himself breathing unceremoniously, hyperventilating even, over his knees with his hands tugging his hair. He could feel himself shaking in an almost violent mannor that left him amazed at how Craig still hadn't walked out on him yet. His fingers slackened, limply falling to weakly grip Craig's wrist, his shaking steadying into a wobbly rise and fall of his shoulders. Tweek laughed humouressly, lifting his gaze upwards to meet Craig's who was watching him carefully with a sad adoration.

Watching Tweek with a strong, yet gentle, intensity, thumbs still carresing the soft skin. They held each others gaze, both unsure of what to do nor say. Then, Craig blinked, exageration and all, lips softened into a miniature smile that ampled enough to drain Tweek of everything. He was nothing and everything at the same time. Only Craig Tucker could make him feel this way, a way that Tweek hated and loved simultaneously.

I love you, Tweek read the blink as instataneous as he read the coffee voucher pamphlets they received in the mail. The only thing he read from the mail to be frank.

Tweek, head still hung, blinked back, Do you?

A rogue tear squeezed itself from Tweek's left eye, trickling down his cheek to settle over a trembling lip. He held his breath and averted his line of view, lowering it to Craig's saturated jumper, knowing that anything was a threat for a rowl of sobbing. He heard the trickle of rain outside weaken, the spaces between each drop littering the car's surface sparse, gaps of complete silence filling the interior spreading further apart by the seconds. Tweek's face got tugged in, the space closing in between Craig's mouth and his forehead so tenderly that his wet lips only brushed against the surface of skin imediately upon Tweek retching out a pained sob. Craig froze, letting Tweek duck away from from his hands and let the smaller boy crumple in on himself into a quivering slump.

"Tweek..." Craig's nimble voice only broke Tweek down further, swelling with guilt and embarassment, the way that for the first time in eons Tweek could sense Craig's deficiency to know what to do. Tweek didn't exactly know either, his wails snubbed insolent against his hands. He didn't know what to feel, he just cursed himself for being such a mess for Craig. He loved Craig, and he knew Craig loved him, so why was he always dreading the moment he would leave him, the fear of it was a boulder crushing the bones of his shoulder as he sunk further every day.

Abandonment, once some time ago the word was fairly alien, back before he graduated. There were his helicopter-parenting obsessive mom and dad, Craig and him had only started realising they wanted to become more than best mates, and a small bedroom in his suburban house that he'd spend time constructing lego models and plasticine figurines with all the coffee he desired at hand; not to mention back then there was nothing to lose. His family wouldn't leave him even had he gone on a murder spree, Craig was only a dream that couldn't have been lost and his coffee and figrurines wouldn't be going anywhere without him; his only fears, really had been the Underpants Gnomes and every other fantasy and delusion that Craig had spent hours holding Tweek against his chest on the Chesterfield, murmuring into his ears that they were just that, delusions. Now he had to worry about the lurking creatures and the reality, the pressure of everything under his wings. The pressure of satisfying Craig, the pressure of rent, the pressure of going through the day in this cold reality without Craig always being at his side, patting his head as if he were some lovesick puppy. It was too much pressure.

"Craig," was all that he could manage between the spaces where he had to gasp for oxygen, still refusing, however, to meet Craig's repulsion. But Craig wasn't repulsed, he watched, it was the first time he had seen him like this, so utterly vulnerable. Tweek was always a bit anxious, during his breakdowns, yes, there were moments where Tweek would become a raw vessel of fear going haywire, and Tweek would have to cradle the fair haired boy in the crooks of his arms until his convulsions and heavy wailing that sometimes frightened Craig, assuming at times, a bit unfairly, that he was at precarious brinks on the blight of insanity, but it was still Tweek. The Underpant-Gnome-warbling Tweek that kept shrieking nonsensically about their glinting beady eyes under the tenebrosity of the bed frames. He'd never witnessed Tweek sobbing. Tweek screamed and jumped and twitched and screeched like a bird, but he never sobbed. Tweek was a paranoid, twitchy, definetly adorable person, not a sad person. Unless he was sad, and Craig never realised it. Was paranoia equivalent to sadness? Craig only encountered a grinning, playful and very giddy Tweek when he wasn't snappy or skittish and hiding under bed covers.

"Cr-Craig," Tweek's whimper blew a fuse in the circuits of his reasoning and on whim he careened towards Tweek, ignoring the state they were both in and enveloped his arms around him, sheathing the boy from danger and those God dammned Underpant Gnomes. He let Tweek lean into him, wedging himself into the folds of Craig's embrace and crying muffled sobs into Craig's chest. Craig held him tight and close until he was sure that had they both been able to, they would have molded together into one. He was never going to let go, he would hold Tweek until eternity if it had to be that way, and he made the message as clear as it could have been without being on a billboard by squeezing Tweek so tight that he felt the tiny heartbeat against his own.

There was nothing between them there, both cacooned on Tweek's seat, pressed into the car door, both a mumble of comfort and discomfort, Craig had managed to haul himself over the gear so that he sat with Tweek. Tweek had warped his legs behind Craig's back, arms latched over his shoulders and head ducked to hide it in the bow of Craig's neck. They were both damp from the rain water transmitted by Craig's jeans and jumper, yet Tweek didn't mind it. He also didn't mind that all he could smell against Craig's skin was that satisfying stench of pavements after being drenched by a storm. Tweek didn't mind that he was in quite an uncomfortable position sat against the passanger seat door, he just wanted to get lost in what was Craig Tucker. He wanted to be coiled in a tangle of Craig's limbs and body.

He wanted Craig to murmur softly against his ear forever, feel his hot breath over his bare nape and enjoy the weightless feeling that had taken over. He wasn't unhappy, he was happy. So happy that he was terrified, because losing Craig Tucker wasn't like getting your bones sucked dry by Underpant Gnomes, it was worst. It had conquered it's way through the borderline of reality and had become a very capable possibility that could strike whenever. Craig's love fueled his pulse, and the chance of it disapearing within a second felt like that of a heartattack, it could hit whenever and Tweek knew he'd be the one to halt it and make Craig realise what sort of pathetic idiot he had been dating.

"Craig, I'm scared." Tweek mumbled into him, his whimpering and shaking had ceased to quiet purrs as Craig nuzzled against his ear with whispers and occasional nibbles. Craig was tranquil and limp but still held on tightly as Tweek's sticks of limbs hung around him, practically becoming a second skin that Craig had no intention of losing.

"Why are you scared?" He murmured so quietly Tweek almost didn't catch a word.

"I-I-grh...I'ts embarassing."

"Tell me."

"You're gonna laugh."

"I promise I won't." When Tweek only responded by holding on tighter, Craig lifted a hand and ran it through the knots of his hair, massaging delicately. "Come on, if you tell me I'll be able to help you." He brushed his chapped lips over the edge of Tweek's ear, "We'll be able to get over it together."

Tweek giggled weakly, still muffled behind fabrics, "You wouldnt be getting over anything."

"Sure I would, Tweekers. Whatever's your fear's 's mine as well."

"That's such a lie!" Tweek detached himself from the crook he had nestled into to gape directly into Craig's eyes, another sub second of silence and contact proceeding frangibly.

There was an ungracious dissimilarity to both party's knowledge of one another that was barely ghostly during the day, but at times at these when all they could do was hold each other, Tweek doubted that Craig knew even a half of him.

"You're-ngh-You're not afraid of the Gnomes-or-or the," his head wrenched to the side in an implying fashion, "you know what..."

Craig's countenance crinkled slightly as if he didn't know what, instead lifting his right thumb to Tweek's cheek and brushed a stray tear awry. His other thumb slipped beneath his dimpled chin to gently guide his pale face down to stroke the top of Tweek's eyebrow with his lips, the solicitude graze of bare skin seized an uneasiness in Tweek and all at once he felt aloft again. Happy, maybe, though he couldn't quite tell from being too inundated under Craig's hot breath, the air skimming a shiver of languor.

"That's because Gnomes aren't scary at all," Craig mumbled softly; between the hair width gap he'd made his voice sounded pure and husky to Tweek, "They're actually very nice creatures once you get to know them."

"No they're not! They've tried to eat me before-GAH- and they steal my underwear!"

With a condescending sigh, Craig rest his own forehead against Tweek's, "They're not trying to eat you Tweekers, Gnomes don't like fresh meat. They prefer berries and nuts,"

"Wh-what?!"

"It's true! And they probably only steal your underwear, because, well- they probably don't know how else to get your attention."

"Attention?"

"Don't you ever think they just wanna be friends?"

"Ghhh...NO!"

Craig let out a little guttural chuckle. Tweek frowned at Craig's inability to see through his fear seriously, and squirming, he swung a palm around the back of his skull to swat his dark haired companion. Craig only laughed harder, pressing himself forward to squish his and Tweek's noses right up against each other and smiled upon Tweek's sheepish twitching. There was an appreciation towards the comfort of Craig's nose, and Tweek couldn't fight the temptation of curling a finger over the side of it's bridge but he still was stubborn in letting the prickly sensation of the patronising tone Craig was letting off go.

Tweek hardened his stare into the milky grey pools that were barely centimetres away from his, his lip moving not even an inch of a distance from Craig's. "I don't want you to patronise me," he whined, conscious of sounding like a spoiled child, "I just-gurh-I just want you to understand!"

He could feel the furrow of Craig's brow on his skin. "What do you mean by understand?" He whispered, only making Tweek whisper too in return as if there were ears within the humming car.

"I just want you to know the way I'm feeling, I-I don't want you to see me as some child you feel forced to put up with." It was hard to talk sharing the same breath as Craig.

"I'm only trying to help."

"I know and I-I really, really appreciate you...but, I don't want to be another responsibility! I want to be your boyfriend Craig, not-not some stupid kid that can't even stay in the car on his own or-or needs Wendy Testburger to give a full report on how I behaved to you!" Tweek could feel the gaping pressure slick behind his throat building up more emotion with the sting at the back of his eyes. He didn't want to cry, not again, the the last thing he needed was to let his tears dribble and stick against Craig's rough cheeks.

For another silent moment, all Tweek was welled up with was the even breathing of Craig Tucker, the fading pattering drumming patterns on the wet sheen roof and the fear growing more contorting limbs to curl viscously around him inside his head like a predator. Then when Craig broke the silence he held onto his breath.

"Tweek, you're not just a responsibility. I care about you, and you can't go and feel guilty about me caring about you. And no, you're not a kid that I'm forced to put up with, you're a guy that gets a little nervous sometimes and I happen to have fallen in love with him." Tweek could exhaled a tremble of a breath, only able to keep his gaze attached to Craig's as a warm, lucid ooze filled him with gushing butterflies. He couldn't help but notice that Craig's lids were half shut and were, once again, fluttering slightly; Tweek took note that this was a recent habit that would only start to regulate itself. Once more with instinctual impulse, Tweek grazed shaky fingertips softly against Craig's nose which teased a smile onto his chapped lips, "You know how much I love you?"

"No."

"Me neither. I love you too much to be put into comprehension, to be honest."

Tweek suppressed a laughter, tilting his head back, diffident and bubbly all over, "That's too corny!"

Craig's eyes widened, "It's the truth! How else do you want me to say it!"

He readjusted Tweek's legs around his waist and leaned in to press his lips against Tweek's, leaning roughly into the car door. Tweek, still uncomfortable against the side had to giggle and break the kiss, untangling himself from a dazed Craig and squeezing past him to crawl gauchely, stumbling over himself like a newborn fawn to haul himself over onto the vinyl back seat. He sprawled his gangly limbs out taking up most of the room, head perched on the window and coerced Craig from the wider space with his index finger and a toothy grin.

He had the familiarity of adrenaline tickle beneath his skin, the lovesick burst of colour in his stomach as Craig rolled his eyes and climbed to Tweek's beckon. Tweek felt safe with Craig, a litt4le bit more in control of himself, and well, Craig. It was good and right I'm so many different ways that Tweek knew losing Craig couldn't possibly be a ravishing thought, but it still nagged at the back of his mind even as he kissed Craig at the back of the car. Even as they shared gasps of breath and laughter between said kisses, even as they caressed each other, Tweek still knew losing it was all a possibility.

He needed to be Craig's boyfriend. He wanted Craig to know this, so he let himself become lost in his recklessness, trying to push further and further until Craig gently touched the side of Tweek's face.

"Not now," he whispered, planting a quick little peck beside the edge of Tweek's mouth as the smaller, more delicate boy trembled with desperation, yet keenly admits to one of the many faces of the cool trickling defeat running currents through him. He was such a haphazard mess it was hard not to pity the cluster of contrasting emotion that left Tweek a landfill of fearful, lustful residue.

Without further notice, Craig dropped onto the vinyl, twisting to leaning against the window, his lanky torso an invitation that Tweek accepted to settle into. Smitten and finally cosy, Craig wrapped Tweek, now laying over him with a his blond nest of hair reclined on his chest, arms hooked on either side, to the stable rise and fall of his breathing.

Tweek allowed in the vague presence of rain water and smiled into Craig's jumper, drunk with gloating serenity. His face hurt from the grin he sported when the jut of Craig's chin was rested atop his head with Craig's fingers exploring the jungle of blond hair.

"You shouldnt be afraid of losing this, Tweek. You don't ever even have to think of it for a minute." Craig said, so out of the blue from Tweek's senseless state that Tweek had to try not to bawl with an unordinary delight.

"But-"

"No but's. It's done, you can get over it, you might as well. I'm not ever wasting a second thinking about that because I'm going to love you always, whether you like it or not."

Had Craig really known Tweek's greatest? It was still a mystery, to him but everything that came out from Craig was only what Tweek had wanted to hear. Yet he still wanted to push further, he wanted it all engraved into the stone of the darkest caverns of his mind, "You say that now."

"Yes Tweek, yes I do say it now, and i'll say it tommorow and the day after that and the day after that until we get that Guinea Pig farm, and after out Guinea Pig's grow up, and when we're both on those weird ass mobiles because we're bald, wrinkled and too fucking old to do anything." Craig laughed, the raspy sound a nice reverberation in Tweek's ears, his stomach performed flips of all sorts that reflected like glass shards onto his tiny giggle repress into Craig who still hadn't finished,

"I'll grow up telling you it, and when either of us are on our death bed's Im gonna give you the bird and say 'Tweek, I fucking told you so' and then you're gonna have a fit at me because you always hate it when I'm right, dont you.

"Hell, even when we go to hell with our hundred thousands guinea pigs I'm gonna be telling you how fucking in love with you I am despite the devil horns and ugly little wings we're both probably gonna have grown."

There was a time long ago--maybe even a few minutes ago--where Tweek would've had to expel the acceptance of all this, where he'd pick out the plot holes and little gaps between posibilities and analyzed how wrong it all would be. Like, how Underpant Gnomes are most definately not friendly creatures, or how Craig was an utter liar when he insisted on being engaged in The Fault Of Our Stars, but right there it didn't come. The urge to pick under threadbare loopholes, the foreboding or trepidation that was a regular plague, nor the reluctance to believe he could mean something. Somehow, somewhere, some time in those closed minutes, all doubt had left it's possesion over Tweek. Maybe he was merely exhausted with this useless battle, maybe he finally wiped the condensation away from the filter and realised Craig was indeed, not going to be lost. Not any time soon, for the first time Tweek was certain he was not going to lose Craig Tucker ever.

The unlikeliness, but still yet posibility of Craig rolling off the seat to go on one knee and propose to Tweek there and there was finally not a daunting thought he sucuumbed to cower before, but an unlikely and still yet possible outcome that felt almost heart warming.

"Craig," Tweek's voice was now croaky and sleep tainted, his resting body stowed over Craig's as if he were curled up on his own bed.

"Yeah?"

"How long are we gonna be here?"

The hot exhale and skim of lips soothed Tweek's skull, "As long as we can without getting fined."

"Well shit."

"Shit indeed." Craig traced over the sculpted edges of Tweek's still face. He was nodding off, the halcyon stipor he was drifting into only set alight a flame in Craig. "I can sing you to sleep if you want."

"Naughty," His lips soundlessly mumbled, barely audible from prostrating submission to fatigue, "we'll be fined if we sleep."

Another kiss, "I'll wake you up, I promise."

And Tweek believed him.

"Okay." Through his bleary vision of exhaustion, he blinked once.

With the same connotations dubbed, Craig blinkedd back. "Okay."

It was all so very right.

"What song? Wait, no, I have one. You ready? Course you are, anyway-um," He coughed a small gravelly cough before a long string of pure and husky song seeped like honey into the airy silence.

"Down in the basement locked in my head,

"Are all of the words that I wish you had said,

"You're so impatient asleep on my bed,

"Dreaming we'd left it and made love instead,

"But there's still some problems that I need to cure,

"So turn on the light babe let's find where it hurts,

"Cus I love to love you but I'm still unsure,

"And each time we fight babe we're only making it worse,

"Cus you know that I know that you know,

"That I gave you more than I should,

"I guess that means love

"Ain't always so good

Tweek's consiousness had ceased in alignment with the rain's drizzle outside in the obsurity; all that was left was the song, two submerged bodies and the duet chorus of their heartbeats.

Ok ok ok ok, on another unrelated topic, I was again listening through my Disney playlist whilst writing this shit and then I had an EPIPHANY after listening to Life Is A Highway and now my headcannon voice for Kenny McFreakinKormick is the dude from the Rascal Flatts, so like sorta Texan and really nice to listen to???

Also SP road trip AU is something I realised I really need

And yes Kenny would be singing to Nickleback in his dilapidated probably-from-the-junkyard 1987 Chevy V20


End file.
